PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Since its inception in 1999, the primary objective of the T32 Urologic Oncology Research Training Program at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK) has been to train select urologists for productive careers in translational research in urologic oncology. Dedicated research training in urologic oncology is essential to the mission of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) to reduce morbidity and mortality from genitourinary cancers, which cause about 10% of all cancer-related deaths in the United States and which are expected to rise steadily in incidence as the population ages. For the proposed funding period, we seek to continue our interactive, multidisciplinary research training strategy that integrates the following: (1) a multidisciplinary faculty of basic, clinical, and translational researchers spanning the disciplines of surgery, medicine, cancer biology and therapeutics, molecular pathology and genetics, immunotherapy, molecular radiology, biostatistics and epidemiology, and laboratory medicine, (2) an intensive mentored research practicum tailored to the T32 trainee?s research interests and goals, (3) a core curriculum of required didactic and discussion-based courses to enhance the quality of the hands-on research training, (4) structured career development workshops in grant writing and career development awards, and (5) elective activities that will allow T32 trainees to further immerse themselves in the world of cancer research and to network with peers and established leaders. Each year, 2 highly committed postdoctoral trainees from the Urologic Oncology Fellowship Program at MSK are selected for the T32 Urologic Oncology Research Training Program. They must have an MD, must have completed residency training in urology, and must be board-eligible urologists. These 2 trainees are supported by this T32 training grant during 2 years dedicated to urologic oncology research training, with appointment to the 2nd year contingent on suitable progress. At the completion of their training, graduates of theT32 Urologic Oncology Research Training Program are expected to be attractive candidates for junior faculty appointments at research-focused academic organizations. In the past 10 years, 90% of T32 trainee graduates have matriculated to faculty positions at academic institutions and are engaged in laboratory and/or clinical research aimed at understanding and overcoming genitourinary cancers.